


Feel it All

by AngelBaby76



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Medical Trauma, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBaby76/pseuds/AngelBaby76
Summary: I'm lightning, when the rain fallI'm thunder, when the challenge comesTwo years after the devastating events in New York, the Avengers are under scrutiny, so they disband. But when Thor returns home to his world, he turns his back on the throne of Asgard and flees back to Earth. There he meets Danicka Jensen, a waitress who has a bad past, one that involved the Avengers.Getting as far away from New York as she can, Danicka finds herself in Guthrie Oklahoma, and tries her best to leave that awful night behind her.They both realize they need each other to heal, and despite his hesitations, Thor finds himself falling for this beautiful mortal.When he learns of her past, Thor comes to an understanding that fate had a play in their meeting.When Tony Stark shows up at the farm looking for Thor, Danica learns of her true ancesterol lineage, one that involves her future with the God of Thunder.





	1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_

 

_"Get Up Danica!"_

 

_Her eyes flew open as she felt herself being shook awake, the dream instantly vaporized as she saw her fiancé frantically throwing clothes at her._

_"Get dressed!"_

_"Shane!" Danica Jensen watched as he hurriedly exit from the room. Off in the distance she heard loud claps of what sounded like thunder._

_She quickly dressed  and ran down stairs and suddenly, was  thrown to the floor as the ground beneath her began to shake. She yelled for her him and she screamed as the lights flicked off, dousing her in darkness._

_Through the large window of the condo, she saw flashes of light which allowed her to see the  buildings on fire._

_"Shane!" Danica yelled as she blindly felt her way along the floor._

_Concrete, dry wall, and ash clogged her throat as she tried to desperately find Shane. She began to cough on the thick, acrid smoke, and she cried out as her hand landed into a pile of broken glass._

_She sat up, and looked at her palm, seeing a large piece of glass impaled into the tender flesh of her palm. With a cry, she pulled out the sharp piece of glass. She looked around the kitchen, found a dish towel on the stove, and gently wrapped her hand._

_She slowly stood to her feet as she looked over the counter, and when she did, she gasped and put a hand to her mouth._

_The building in front of her was on fire, the top half was missing. She turned her head when she heard a groan coming from the dining area of the condo. She saw a figure lying up against the wall, the blue tee shirt was dark on one side._

_"Shane!" Danica ran to him, and slid to her knees. And that's when she noticed the piece of glass protruding from his chest. "Shane."_

_"Dan..I." Shane gasped as he slowly raised his head, blood trickling from his mouth, "Go.." "No,"_

_Danica sobbed as she placed her hands on both side of his face, holding his head up. "I'll get you out." She removed her hands from his face, and placed them on the glass._

_"No," Shane let out a groan as he reached up and placed his hand over hers, feeling them shaking, "its. Too. Late."_

_Danica felt his hand loosen, then fall to the ground. She looked at his face to see his sightless eyes._

_"Shane!" Danica gently shook him, searching his face for any signs of life. "Shane!"_

_The ground beneath her begin to shake again, and she was violently thrown to the floor. She tried to get up, but she had the weird sensation that she was falling. With a painful thump, she landed on something hard._

_The breath was knocked out of her, and it took a second before she could take on a huge breath. She rolled over and when she did, let out a scream. She was staring twenty stories below her. She was laying on the glass wall._

_She began to move, but stopped when the glass began to break. She paused for a moment, waiting to see if it would hold her weight. Before she started to move, another quake shook the building._

 

_She screamed as a piece of concrete fell from the ceiling and into the glass, cracking the glass into a spider web form._

_Before she could even think about her next move, the glass shattered beneath her, and with a drop in her stomach, found herself falling through the glass and twenty stories to her death._

_She closed her eyes, wondering if she would feel the impact , when her fall was suddenly halted. When she fell through the glass, her leg had been sliced open by a piece of glass, and she was rapidly loosing blood. So when her fall was halted, and she felt herself being caught, she was certain she hallucinated the man with the long blond hair, and the cobalt blue eyes, staring down at her, a smile on his face, and lighting flashing above his head._


	2. Cast of Characters

**Thor:**

****

**Danica Jensen:**

****  



	3. 1

With a scream from her lips, she sat up in bed, her heart racing as she struggled to remember where she was, still locked in the dream.  
  
For a brief few seconds she had been falling to her death, then the next she was being gently laid on the ground.  
  
With a shaky hand, Danica Jensen pushed the strand of sweaty blond hair out of her face. She let out a gasp as her bedroom lit up with a flash, then she heard the low rumbles of thunder.  
  
This was what had woken her.  
  
She sighed and moved the covers off of her, swinging her legs onto the hard wood floor, and when she stood up from the bed, she let out a gasp as she felt a twinge in her right leg.  
  
With a big yawn, she walked over to the white blinds and moved the slat and looked out to see it was still dark outside, the grass was wet and she could see the rain falling in front of the yellow vapor outside light, letting her see the dark shape of a barn.  
  
She reached down to rub her thigh, and lighting lit up the night sky, almost blinding her. A loud clap of thunder appeared a second later, and she clapped her hands over her ears at the explosion.  
  
From inside the barn, she heard the screams of a horse, then the loud pings of metal on metal. Clearly her horse did not enjoy the storm.  
  
Danica let the curtains fall back into place, then collected a pair of jeans, and her work tee shirt, then headed to the bathroom.  
  
The old farmhouse that she lived in, didn't have the best pipes, and they groaned in protest as Danica turned on the hot water.  
  
As she waited for the water to warm, she sat on the closed toilet seat, and looked down at her right leg. With shaking fingers, she moved the hem of her pajama shorts, and her fingers raked over the puckered flesh.  
  
With tears in her eyes, her fingers traced the four inch scar, her mind going back to that night.  
  
She didn't remember much of her accident, waking up a week later to find herself watching the replay of the night her world changed.  
  
When she was released two weeks later, she had no where to go. Her home had been destroyed, her finance had been buried beneath the rubble, his remains had yet to be found, and her mother had died a few years ago.  
  
She was truly alone.  
  
Shaking off the depression, Danica always did what she always did, stuffed her feelings deep inside of her, pasted on a fake smile, and pretended to function in a world that had no idea her pain, both physical and mentally.  
  
/***/  
  
He opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness as he lay in the back-seat of an old Honda he had hot-wired. It had been sitting in a parking lot, the dust on the windows, telling him it had been there for a while. No one would miss it. He didn't think it would even start. He still wasn’t used to this primitive form of transportation, but he did the best he could, and for the car started.  
  
He drove as far as he could before he felt sleep overcome him and he knew he couldn't last much longer. He found a dirt road that seemed to be out of the way and drove the car down the dusty road. He found a spot near a grove of oak trees and debated if he should turn the car off or not. He was afraid that if he did, the car would never start up again. Then again, he didn't want to waste the precious gas, what little there was of it.  
  
As he climbed into the back-seat, he took off his jacket, balled it up and put it under his head. He stretched out his long frame, placing his feet out the window, feeling a little silly.  
  
He wasn’t sure what had woken him, but he had been in the most intense dream of his life. He was in the presence of a woman. He could only see her from the nose up, but she had long blonde hair and the fullest lips he had ever seen. She was speaking to him, but he couldn’t understand the words. She sounded so far away. All he could remember was the urgency she was trying to scream to him.  
  
He sat up in the seat, groaning at the tightness in his neck. He had to get a job soon, he was running low on cash and he craved a bed. He could see the sun coming up over a row of oak trees. He moved his hand along the back seat, feeling for the large handle, but with a sigh he realized the item he had been looking for had been lost in his fall.  
  
Large hands rubbed over his face and he squinted as he looked out the dusty windows, to see the rain falling on the ground. He let out a sigh and moved his arms over his head, stretching out the kinks in his back. He opened the back door of the Honda and moved to the front seat. He pumped the gas a few times and started up the car, feeling the little car shake under the strain.  
  
The map had informed him that there was a little town just a few miles up the road, so he took the quiet stretch of farm road that ran through it. He noticed a small diner just up ahead as the Honda stuttered down the main strip, so he parked the car between two pickup trucks. He parked the car between two huge, lifted trucks, squeezing in between the space between the car and the truck next to him.  
  
A bell jangled over his head as he scanned the small diner, looking for the best possible seat and he found it. It was tucked in the corner next to the bathroom, but he didn't care.  
  
As he walked through the diner, his large muscular frame barley fitting between the aisles, he felt the stares of the diner patrons.  
  
“Be right with ya hon!” A voice yelled from the kitchen. It was a light, cheery voice. He noticed a woman's head poke from the opening that led from behind the counter to the kitchen window. Her face was lined with wrinkles, her black hair piled up into a bun, reading glasses hanging from a chain around her neck.  
  
He lifted his hand and waved at her and made his way to the table, feeling the eyes on him as he walked past the tables. Next to the bathroom was a cork board and he walked up to it, hoping some kind of job would be posted. On the front, covering up the others, was a large blue piece of paper. Its neat handwriting was scrawled along the surface:  
  
Ranch hand wanted. Free room and board in exchange for work at the Jensen Farm..Inquire within.  
  
/****/  
  
Doris Jefferson sighed and looked at the small watch that was on her wrist, a gift from her late husband. He had spent his bonus money on this watch, telling Doris she was worth it. And sadly, he passed away a few days later. She grabbed the carafe of coffee and made her way to the table where the newcomer was located.  
  
“Hey there, welcome to Delia's Kitchen, coffee?” Doris stopped when she approached the table, seeing the huge man sitting in the booth. Her eyes instantly went to his massive chest, and python like arms.  
  
The man looked up from the menu, a smile on his face, dimples began on either side of his face. He handed her the empty cup. “Thank you.” His voice was deep, and had some kind of foreign accent that Doris couldn’t pin point.  
  
Doris smiled and poured the coffee, watching him. “You just passing through?”  
  
He smiled and took a sip of the coffee. “Hadn't made up my mind.”  
  
Doris smiled. “Ain't much here in Gutherie, hon. If you're lookin for big city life, I say head to Tulsa.”  
  
“No thanks. Kinda just want to get away from all that.”  
  
The bell over the door jangled as a young woman ran into the diner, out of breath. She quickly walked to the waitress station, grabbing the red apron and tying it around her waist. “I'm so sorry Doris, Damn truck wouldn’t start.”  
  
Doris turned to greet the young woman, a frown on her face. “Third time this week.”  
  
She approached the table, taking out the tablet from her the front pocket of her apron. She studied the man sitting at the table, as they watched Doris walk away. She let out a breath and tucked a curl behind her ear as she turned back to Thor. “I'm so sorry. Do you know what you want yet?”  
  
Thor smiled up at the woman before him, taking note how beautiful she was. She was a little on the petite side, blond hair swept into a pony tail. Her eyes were green and they twinkled when she smiled at him. His eyes slid over to where her name tag was located, taking a second to check her out, than up to her eyes. “Uh..actually.. Danica..” He slid the flier from under the table mat. “I have some questions about this.”  
  
Danica looked down at the flier and frowned, placing her hand on her right hip. “Yeah, that's stealing property right there.”  
  
Thor slid a smile to her, feeling an ache inside of him. One that he had only felt with one other Earth mortal. But Thor could see the sadness behind that smile of hers. “Actually..that's a community bulletin, so it's public property.”  
  
She studied him for a moment than tucked the pen behind her ear, clearly annoyed, “Like the flier says, free room and board. You interested?”  
  
“How far is the farm from here?”  
  
Danica forced a smile and leaned in a bit so only he could hear her. “I know the owner. I'm actually off in a few hours.. Meet me back here at one? I can take you there.” She slid him a flirty smile.  
  
“Uh..yeah sure.” Thor slid her a smile. He thrust the flier between them. “And here's the brochure. No hard feelings?”  
  
Danica felt herself a little giddy as she took the flier from this man’s hands. He was very handsome and God those dimples could melt ice. His hair was a little longer than she was used to, brushing the collar of his denim jacket. She could tell by the way he folded his legs under the table, he was very tall. Tall and handsome with manners? He definitely wasn't from around her. All they had around here were jocks who thought they were God's gift to women.  
  
“So...what can I getcha Dimples?”  
  
Thor turned his attention to the menu, snapping out of his trance. Her voice was a little husky, but very sexy on her. That twang of hers was adorable and he loved the freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks. “Uh...bacon and eggs.”  
  
“Hmm...OK choice. If you're boring.”  
  
Thor looked up from the menu, his eyes sweeping over her body. Her legs were very muscular, her waist small and her chest just a little big for her frame.“Uh...so, what you recommend?”  
  
She clicked the pen on the pad and smiled at him. “What I order.” She leaned over him just a bit and opened the menu to the third page. “Eggs, sausage, bacon, avocado, cheddar cheese omelet.”  
  
He chuckled and felt his cheeks began to redden just a bit. The smell of her perfume wafted over him , along with another smell he couldn't pinpoint. “Alright that sounds good....I'll have that then.”  
  
“Great. Good with coffee?” Thor nodded and she winked at him and walked to the bar, hoping that her inside turmoil wasn't showing. **God, why is my heart beating so fast** Her palms were sweaty, and she was grinning like a damn school girl. It had been a long time since she had a man make her feel like that. As she poured his coffee, she watched him as he looked out the large picture window, watching the town folk run past the window, trying to stay dry from the rain.  
  
Thor felt as if someone was watching him so he turned his head to see the pretty waitress looking at him from the coffee station. Her cheeks tinged pink as she realized she had been caught and she turned from his gaze. He slid her a smile as he turned back to look out the window.


	4. 2

"Well hey Blue eyes. You showed."

 

The beautiful blonde smiled  as he strode over to the bar, his long, muscular legs made no noise as he slid into one of the stools. How tall was this guy? He had to be at least six foot four. At 5'8, Danica was anything but petite, but he easily towered over her.

 

Her eyes swept over the grey tee shirt, and how his muscles strained against the fabric. His long hair had been pulled back from his face, the blonde locks held with a black hair tie. He was the exact description of a Greek God.

 

Her best friend, Lucy Carter, was a huge Greek mythology fan, and if Danica squinted just a bit, she could kinda see the resemblance.

 

He gave her a smile, his nick name shining back at her. "Well, I couldn't pass up such a great opportunity, can I?"

 

She slid him a smile as she turned to grab the coffee pot, holding it up. "I get off in like ten minutes. Coffee?"

 

Thor picked up the mug, his large hands seemed to dwarf the white ceramic, handing it to her. She filled it, looking into his eyes. "So..you have the pleasure of my name" She pointed to the name tag on her apron. "But I don't have the pleasure of yours."

 

Thor  took a sip of the black liquid, setting the cup on the counter as he extended his hand, taking a moment to think. He couldn't just give her his name. The events in New York and the after math, he learned he needed to lay low.

 

"Chris...Chris Banner."

 

"Well..Chris...Chris Banner, like I said, I get off in ten minutes." She winked at him than walked to where the kitchen was located, and began the preparations of ending her shift.

 

Danica kept the smile on her face until the double doors closed behind her. She made sure no one was around, then she put her hand on the wall and dipped her head. She felt her chest tighten, and her vision began to blurry as the anxiety began to creep up inside of her.

 

She began to gasp as her breathing became faster, and she tried to control it, but it was over powering her.

 

She was falling. She was looking up at the dark sky, seeing the smoke curling up above her head, and in a strange way it was so beautiful. She couldn't believe how truly calm she felt.

 

"Danica!"

 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and it instantly brought her out of her attack. She heard the soft, feminine voice of her friend, and roommate.

 

She lifted her head to see the blue eyes shining with concern. "I'm o...Kay." Danica let out a huff as she straightened up, feeling foolish, like she always did after an attack.

 

Lucy met Danica two years ago, and she instantly bonded with the blonde. Danica never spoke of the reasons that brought her to Guthrie, but Lucy would lay in her bed at night and listen to her friend screaming in her sleep.

 

"Are...are you sure? I can ask Doris to let you off."

 

"No." Danica shook her head, and smiled at her friend, and brushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

 

Lucy could see the fear in her friends eye, and she wanted to push Danica to talk, but she let it go. "So," she smiled as she changed the subject, "who is that fine Adonis sitting at the bar."

 

"He, uh, took the ranch hand job."

 

"You have him a job? Do you even know him?" Lucy couldn't believe the behavior of Danica. Usually she shied away from strangers, no matter how hot they tended to be.

 

"No," Danica shook her head as her eyes darted to the dining area, where she could see Chris sitting, drinking the coffee. "I mean, he might be homeless, or something."

 

"He looks, and smells, to good to be homeless." Lucy placed a hand on her friend's arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

 

"I'm okay Luc, really."

 

"I'll be home after my shift," Lucy embraced her friend into a hug, "if you wanna talk, okay?"

 

Danica closed her eyes as she felt her friend hug her, thankful that she was around, maybe tonight, she would tell her friend.

 

"I'll pick up some scotch."

 

Lucy laughed as she playfully hit her arm. "And you know, you might want to invite your new friend over. The garage apartment is out of food."

 

A new sense of panic overcame Danica as Lucy mentioned the apartment, realizing that she would have to spend some time around this man.

 

She took off the apron, placed it on the rack, fluffed her hair, and let out a sigh and walked through the double doors.

 

"Hey, so, um, I just realize that the apartment has no food. And, I was wondering, if you would like to join me for dinner?"

 

Thor licked his lips as he sat the cup into the counter, a smile spreading over his face. "You are too kind, Danica. I gladly accept your invitation."

 

Danica blushes under her smile, then lifted up the bar, and sucked underneath it. "I'm, uh, parked across the street." She bent down and grabbed her purse that she kept under the bar, and when she raised up, she noticed that Thor had stood up from the seat, the bar dwarfed by his massive size.

 

"Lead the way, Danica." Thor smiles as she walked past him, her sweet scent followed her, and he closed his eyes. Sweet Gods, he thought, she smells heavenly.

 

Thor had once before feel for a human, but things just didn't seem to work out with her. He had taken her to Asgard, but her appearance wasn't well received.

 

The man reason he had left Asgard, was the disagreement he had with his father. Oden had wanted Thor to take over the throne, to turn his back on the Avengers, but he couldn't. Not after all they had been through together.

Also, something else was calling him to Earth, and he wasn’t sure what that was.


	5. [3]

Thor kept to himself as the old truck bounced down a poorly maintained paved road. He had to brace his hands on the roof as the truck sped over several dips and ruts. The small size of the cab didn't seem to help his mood, and his arm was brushing up against hers. He knew enough about Earth mortals to know that when their personal space was invaded, they didn't seem to care for it.  
  
He was done with this primitive mode of transportation, wishing for his trusty hammer,Mjölnir. But after the nasty fight with his father Odin, Thor fled Asgard, but not without a nasty battle with his brother Loki, which resulted in a hasty retreat to Earth. Mjolnir had been lost in the scuffle, but he felt it calling to him the closer he got to Guthrie.  
  
He watched the driver out of the corner of his eye, and he wasn't sure what to say to this woman sitting next to him. If it had been On Asgard, he would have come up with some witty banter, something full of sexual innuendos. But Thor could not come up with a damn thing.  
  
"So..uh...how long have you lived here?" Thor asked, clamoring for something. It was starting to get awkward in this truck.  
  
Danica glanced at him, a smile playing across her face. She too was aware of the silence that came over them as soon as they got in the truck. She had been racking her mind, trying to come up with something, but each scenario was lame.  
  
" Not very long. Moved out here two years ago, fell in love with the history of the house, and bought it", she chuckled awkwardly as she turned the truck down a shorter,white fence-lined drive that led to a house.  
  
It was a simple two story farm house that boasted faded blue shingles, a wrap-around wooden porch and a huge, ancient oak tree that leaned up against the roof. To Thor it certainly looked like it had been in the family for several generations, with each one leaving their mark.  
  
Danica parked the truck near a red barn that was tucked in the back corner of the property. She turned off the engine and hopped out her boots hitting a worn-down patch of grass.  
  
"The apartment is just right over the barn," She looked over the roof over the truck, to see Thor towering over it. "It's not much."  
  
"Any accommodations are greatly received, Danica Jensen. I am in debt to you." He flashed her a smile of perfectly white teeth, then grab the backpack form the back of the truck.  
  
Danica blushed at his smile, wondering why he got to her so much. Maybe it was the way he talked, the deep ness of his voice, or the way he always looked at her when she spoke.  
  
Like she mattered.  
  
Her relationship with Shane had been rocky from the start. But, she was pushing 30 and no where near to those kids she wanted, so, she settled. It always felt with Shane that something was missing.  
  
And now, Danica was afraid she would never find that fairy tail ending.  
  
Danica turned to face Thor , a smile pasted on her face. "This way." Not wanting to look at him, she ducked her head down as she walked past him. Her pace was fast as she walked towards the barn but Thor, with his long legs, had no problem keeping up with her.  
  
"It's not much, but it's a place to sleep."  
  
She stopped as she opened the barn door and stepped inside. The smell of hay greeted them as she walked along the breeze way and stopped at a door. She opened a door at the far end and stepped inside a hallway to where a set of wooden steps that led to the apartment above them.  
  
She clicked on the light and led them up to the apartment. Her fingers slid along the wall as she tried to find the switch, finally feeling it, then switched it up, showcasing the room before them.  
  
The room was small enough to only allow for a small twin bed and one dresser. A small window was placed above the dresser letting in some sunlight.  
  
With slight embarrassment, Danica realized the bed was much too small for this man’s stature.  
  
"These are excellent accommodations, Danica. I thank you."  
  
She stayed near the doorjamb, leaning up against the frame her arms crossed. "It's yours for how long you want to stay. I don't know if you have family..." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Let's just say, I had a falling out with my father. And my brother, well, he can be a bit of a brat.”  
  
"Yeah, my dad checked out on us a long time ago. Was just me and my mom.”  
  
Danica crossed her arms as she watched the strange man look around the apartment. "So, uh, I ordered some pizza and Lucy's gonna bring it home. Meet us in the main house in an hour and half?"  
  
Thor smiled as he extended his hand, her smaller one dwarfed by its size as she returned the favor.  
  
"Until then, Danica Jensen." Thor kept his hand over hers, until she finally returned the smile.  
  
"Okay, see ya." Danica backed up till she felt the door behind her back, then turned the knob.  
  
When the door closed, Danica let out huge breath as she quickly down the steps, wanting to get away from that man with the beautiful blue eyes.

 


	6. 4

Tony Stark flung open the curtains, groaning at the sudden bright glare of sunlight. He heard a chirp on his phone, so he walked barefoot through the large bedroom, until he saw the phone, and it was lit up with a message:

 

**Found 'em. He showed up here in Guthrie, just like you predicted.**

 

**Perfect** , Tony text back, **Be there in the morning.**

 

 

 

/**/

"Come on Luc," Danica let out a sigh as she nervously paced the small kitchen, her bare feet were silent on the cracked linoleum, "where are you?"

 

She wanted her friend here before her mysterious stranger came into the house. It freaked her out how comfortable she felt around him. It was crazy to think, but it as if she knew him somehow, like there was some connection between them. If someone asked her to describe it, words would fail her.

 

She walked over to where her phone was sitting in the table, and was about to flip it open, when she noticed headlights light up the kitchen.

 

"It's about time!" Danica opened the screen door, feeling the warm summer wind blow her blonde hair back from her shoulders. She took the two large pizza boxes form Lucy. "Thanks, but where's your pizza?"

 

"Ha, ha," Lucy smiled at her friend as she adjusted the large paper sack. "So, where is he?"

 

"He'll be here." Danica took out two six packs of beer, and a large bottle of their favorite scotch. "Rob a liquor store on your way here?"

 

"Thought you might need it. You looked pretty shook up this afternoon." Lucy took out a beer form the case, twisted the lid and took a long sip. "Im closing the diner up tomorrow. I have some errands to run, but I have some paper work that needs to be entered. Wanna do that! Shouldn't take more than hour, I'll pay ya of course."

 

"Sure."

 

"I'm starving. Why don't you see where that handsome devil is."

 

Danica turned and was about to step into the hallway,when a tall form appeared in front of her. She took a step back, her eyes wide,and her mouth half open. Her eyes slid from his face, down his body and then back up again.

 

He had showered, she could tell by how wet his hair was. The ends curled up from his neck, grazing the collar of his blue shirt, it fitting him well, letting her see his massive chest. The corners of her mouth slid up as she smiled.

 

"Found him!"

 

/***/

 

 

The door swung shut with a heavy thud as Tony Stark bent down, peering into the reflection of the driver's side window and adjusted his blue tie. He smoothed his short dark hair with the palm of his handand smirked at his reflection, rather pleased with how well he cleaned up. He straightened up and turned to face the diner in front of him.

 

When he straightened up, he looked across the road to see the diner, a small establishment that was tucked in between a hardware store, and a fabric store.

 

As he crossed the street, he tugged on the expensive grey suit, a wave of emotions overlong him. As he put his hand on the silver handle, he paused, getting his thoughts in order.

 

When he pushed the door opened, the bell clanged above his head and the smell of bacon, grease, and coffee greeted him.

 

Tony looked around the diner, finding it completely empty, which is just what he wanted. Thanks to his contact here, he made sure that would happen.

 

As he took a seat at the bar, a classic rock floated through the open kitchen door, and Tony smiled as he heard the song that was playing.

 

 

 

He took off his sunglasses, folded them up, then placed them in the inside pocket of the jacket. With a well manicured finger, Tony rang the small silver bell that was in front of him.

 

"Hold On!" From somewhere in the back, came a soft, breathy, feminine voice.

 

Tony looked at the napkin dispenser in front of him, to see a menu tucked between a bottle of ketchup and mustard. He plucked it out, sat it in front of him, and opened it up.

 

"I'm so sorry about that. I forgot to place the Closed sign. But if it's just something quick, I can whip it up."

 

Tony looked up to see a young woman coming from the kitchen, her head bent down as took out a menu pad. When she looked up, he was hit with a beautiful young woman, with ivory colored skin, full pink lips that were currently half-open, and clover green eyes that were wide with shock.

 

"Oh, my god," she whispered, "You're Tony Stark."

 

Last time I checked." He extended his hand as he looked at her name tag, pretending to read it. "Nice to meet you Danica."

 

Danica sized him up for a minute, then accepted the hand shake. "So, what can I get you?"

 

"Just coffee." Tony closed the menu as he watched Danica take the coffee pot from the warming station, then proceed to fill his cup. "And I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me."

 

As she looked at Tony, she felt her heart began to pound painfully in her chest, her throat constricted and she had to swallow a few times before she could answer him.

 

"I don't know what answers your seeking, but I can't help you, Mr. Stark."

 

"Tell me something," He interrupted, "do you constantly find yourself moving? Not happy where you are, so you pack up and move, only to repeat the pattern. Or, or, do you gaze up at the stars at night? Hmm? Does it feel like home when you do?"

 

"Get out." Danica pointed to the door behind her, her finger shaking. "Get the hell out."

 

"Fine," Tony stood up from the stool, reached into his pocket of his suit and took out a small card, along with a $100 bill. He placed those near the cup. "When you're ready to talk. Call that number. I have information about your father."

 

"My father?"

 

Tony licked his lips as he looked at her. "I have the answers to your questions Danica."

 

Danica stared at the card, not even hearing Tony leave. With shaky hands, she picked up the small card, turned it over to see the Avengers logo printed in blue, and underneath that a number.

 

She was going to throw it on the trash, but he knew something about her father. With a sigh, she tucked the card into her jeans, walked to the door and locked it.


	7. 5

After Tonys visit, Danica was shaken up, and knew this night called for answers. With the card ticked into her wallet, Danica stopped by the liquor store and bought the one bottle of scotch she could never afford, but tonight she didn't care.  
  
With the bottle secured next to her leg, she flew down the dirt road that led to her house. As she pulled the truck next to the house, the sun was beginning to set.  
  
This was Danica's favorite time of day. After a long day, she'd grab a bottle of scotch and sit outside and watch the stares come out, so when Tony asked her that question, she freaked. That is exactly what she thought when she looked up at the stars. A sense of peace and calm.  
  
With the scotch tucked under her arms, she walked into the barn, not expecting to see the sight before her eyes.  
  
He was standing in the middle of the barn, his shirt off, and his sweaty blonde hair plastered to his head. She watched as sweat rolled down his well defined back, and disappeared beneath the waist band of his jeans. His arms twitched as he loaded some hay into a wheelbarrow.  
  
"Hey, wanna take a break?" Danica was so tempted not to interrupt his work.  
  
When she spoke, he turned behind him, and a smile spread across his face. "Good evening Danica, I would love one."  
  
  
  
Danica held up the brown paper bag. "I have some scotch. Meet me around behind my house. There's a fire pit."  
  
He smiled, then sat the rake up against the wheelbarrow. He leaned over and grabbed his shirt and slid it over his head. She watched as the bronzed skin twitched under well defined muscles.  
  
"I will meet you there in 20 minutes, just let yourself in and come through the house."  
  
"Until then." He winked, then slid her a smile. Thor felt his heart pounding as he watched the woman walk away from him, feeling a stirring he hadn't felt since, well not since _her_  
  
He opened the door that led to the apartment, the stairs creaking under his weight. He could see something was wrong with Danica, like something was bothering her.  
  
He took the shirt off his head, and tossed it on the small bed. For just an instant, he wished he could spend the night in a nice large bed, and he wondered how big Danica's bed was.  
  
He flung open the shower curtain, and grimaced at the small shower, not looking forward to having to stoop in oder for the water to wash off the soap.  
  
He turned on the water, hearing the groaning of the pipes, and when he stood back up, he began to hear a low hum.  
  
He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the him, but it was so far away. Mjölnir was calling to him, but for some reason he wasn't able to collect the hammer.  
  
He quickly took the shower, dressed into a black tee shirt, jeans, and a gray hoodie, then left the barn and walked to the house.  
  
As his boots crunched under the gravel, he looked up at the clear, night sky, to see the vast amount of stars, and he was instantly hit with homesickness, wondering, and hoping, if he'd ever see his beloved Asgard.  
  
Curse Loki!  
  
The porch steps creaked under his weight, and he noticed the wooden door was open, letting him look through the screen door, and into the living room.  
  
Other than the lamp on the end table, the house was dark.  
  
"Danica?"  
  
The door squeaked as he opened it, and when he stepped into the living room, he as instantly hit with a sweet, flowery smell, and he closed his eyes, savoring the aroma that was only Danica.  
  
From upstairs, he could hear some water running, so he continued his path through the house, pausing when he came to a bookshelf.  
  
It was a small bookshelf, but it was crammed full of books. Thor would have kept walking, but a particular title had caught his eye. With long fingers, he slid the book from the shelf, and turned it over to see the title.  
  
 _The Complete Tales of Asgard by Herlief Jensen_  
  
"What the hell?" Thor whispered and he began to flip through the pages, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"That's all I have left of my father."  
  
  
  
Thor turned his head to see Danica standing near the couch. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to invade your privacy." His large hands shut the book, and he put it back in its place.  
  
"It's okay. When my dad left, my mom packed up all his shit and placed it in the attic. When she died, I found these books. It's nothing but writings of a lunatic." She took two blankets off the couch, feeling a little awkward having him in her house. His massive size seemed to dwarf the room. "Let's go outside."  
  
Thor allowed her to go first, and his eyes drifted to her waist, loving every curve in her body. She paused in the kitchen to grab the bottle of scotch and two large glasses.  
  
 _That's my kinda woman_ Thor thought to himself. It had been a long time since one could drink him under the table.  
  
The back patio consisted of two lounge chairs and a fire pit that sat in the middle. After a few minutes, Thor had the fire roaring to life.  
  
Not a word was said between them as they both sat on the edges of the chairs. Danica poured them both a healthy amount in their glasses, then they both sat silent as they stared into the fire and sipped the scotch.  
  
“This, uh, is, a mighty good drink.” Thor held up the glass, groaning at how stupid he sounded.  
  
“It’s, uh, not one I usually drink, but I had a pretty large tip today.” Danica nervously laughed, then took another sip. Another minute of awkward silence overcame them, so Danica leaned back in the chair, rested her head on the patio chair, and looked up at the stars.  
  
Thor turned his head to see her stretched out on the patio chair, his eyes sweeping up her body. With guilt, he looked down at the glass in his large hands. Since seeing that book, a million questions ran through his mind, and all of them involved this strange, mysterious, but beautiful woman.  
  
“How much do you remember of your father?” Thor turned his body so he was facing her.  
  
“Not much. I was ten when he left.” Danica paused to take a large swig of her drink. “But what I do remember, was pretty good. He, uh, was this professor and he taught Norse Mythology. He, uh, was considered crazy and was let go.” She let out a sigh. “But one thing he did pass on to me, was the love of the stars.”  
  
“Hmmm,” Thor took a large swallow of his drink. “That book? He wrote it?”  
  
“Yeah. He was believer in all of that.”  
  
“But you don’t?”  
  
Danica moved her eyes off the sky to look at Thor, feeling her heart jam in her chest. She moved her eyes off of him, to look at her hands. “I didn’t use to think like that. But after New York,” Danica let out a loud sigh as as downed the last of her drink.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
What else could he say? Things were taking a very strange turn of events, and Thor was beginning to think that their meeting wasn’t by pure chance.  
  
The Gods certainly has a play with their meeting.  
  
“Danica,” Thor kept his eyes on the glass, trying to form the words he wanted to say, “there’s something I need to tell you. Something I’ve been hiding from you. It was not by purpose, Danica. But, I need to tell you who I really am. Where I come from.”  
  
When he looked up from the glass, he noticed that her head was titled towards him, and her eyes were closed, small, slow breaths let him know she was asleep.  
  
Thor let out a small chuckle, took his blanket, and placed it over her small frame. He pulled back a bit as he looked upon her sleeping face.  
  
“Thank you for your kindness Danica. I am in your debt.”  
  
/***/  
  
“Sir, you have an incoming message.”  
  
Tony let out a sigh, threw the file onto the scratchy blanket. “Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S. Read it to me.” TOny let out a sigh as he leaned up against the headboard, one leg bent up, and his arm braced on it, holding a glass of scotch.  
  
“It’s from your contact in Gutherie. Jensen’s location has been breached. He’s dead.”  
  
“Son of a bitch.” Tony let out a loud sigh. “J.A.R.V.I.S. Does Thor still have the GPS corresponder?”  
  
“Yes sir. He’s close by you Mr. Stark.”  
  
“Let me guess.” Tony opened his eyes as he swung his legs off the bed. “Contact him. I’m afraid that Danica’s next.”

 


	8. 6

With a heavy sigh, Tony laid the file across the table, spreading out the papers and photos. One caught his eye so he picked it up and felt a wave of sadness overcome him, clipped to the back of the picture was a letter that was addressed to him.

 

 

 

Promise me Stark. You will keep my daughter safe. She holds the secrets of Asgard. She must not be found. Please, promise me.

 

When his contact had found the old man's home, he had been slaughtered.  HerLeif must have sensed his demise, for he had addressed this envelope for Tony.

 

Inside the large Manila envelope had been the file on Herleif, his picture, and a letter sized envelope addressed to Danica.

 

"Sir, I'm afraid Thor isn't answering, but I am detecting some activity just a few miles from the residence."

 

"Send a message to Cap and Hawkeye. Have them scrambled the jet here."

 

"Yes Sir."

 

/***/

With a soft moan from her lips, Danica slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the fuzziness, and looked at the clock across the room.

 

It was only three AM.

 

As she sat up in bed, she grabbed her head, feeling the axe between her eyes. Scotch hangovers were the worst.

 

She went to get out of bed, and when her toes hit the cool hardwood floor, she felt the wood vibrate beneath her feet.

 

As she slowly stood up, the vibrating moved up her leg, and with a gasp, she felt it flow up her body. She closed her eyes as she let the sensation over come her, and then, along with the vibration, she also noticed a strange hum. Something was calling to her.

 

Her eyes blinked open, and she took a moment to gather herself, then quickly dressed into jeans, a tee shirt and hoodie, and tennis shoes.

 

At the back door of the kitchen, she opened the junk draw, taking out a large flashlight. She turned it on to see if it was working, than tucked it under her arm.

 

She quietly walked down the path to the barn, letting the stars guide her way. She slowly slid open the barn door just far enough to squeeze through the opening, then shut it behind her.

 

She looked at the half open door that led up to the apartment, pausing to hear if there was any movement. After a few minutes of quiet, she proceeded down to the barn.

 

A soft snicker greeted her as she approached the stall door, and a large head poked its head over the metal.

 

"Hey boy," Danica whispered as she reached out her hand. She smiled as she touched the soft, velvety nose. She reached for the pin and pulled it back, pausing as the rusty pin squeaked.

 

The huge black stallion tossed its head as Danica grabbed hold of his halter.

 

"Ssssh...Arion..quiet boy." She clicked her tongue as she led the Friesian stallion through the stall, his massive hooves pinged against the barn door as she led the animal through the barn door.

 

She quickly slid n the bridle, and holding onto the reins, she hoisted herself onto the massive back. Her legs squeezed the horse, and he trotted to the end of the property. She bent down, opened the gate, then repeated the process to close the gate.

 

She paused, closing her eyes as she waited to see if she felt that him again, and after a few minutes, she had pinpointed a direction.

 

She clicked her tongue, urging the horse a little faster. A few minutes later, Arion stopped his trot, and began to toss his head up and down as he began to back up.

 

"Arion, woah, woah."

 

The horse snorted, and began to paw the dirt, but the animal stood still. Danica slid off the horse, her boots quiet as they landed on a patch of dirt.

 

A few hundred yards, something was sticking up from the ground, and the closer she got to it, the louder the humming got.

 

As she got closer to it, she noticed it was a short, round handle wrapped in brown leather, culminating in a looped lanyard.

 

As she reached for it, she heard a loud nicker and turned her head to see Arion pawing the ground.

 

She turned back to the leather wrapped handle, her hand shaking as she wrapped the leather around her hand, then grasped the handle.

 

As soon as she touched the handle, the vibrating began, and it shook her small body. Her head flew back as the handle began to glow blue.

 

[i]Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor[/i]

 

She let out a scream as she fell backwards, landing hard on the dirt. She felt something heavy in her hands, and she looked down to see she wielding a large, grey sledgehammer.

 

Before she could even wrap around her mind about what she was seeing, a large clap of thunder erupted over head.

 

Arion let out a bellow, and reared up as lighting flashed around them, the horse turned around, and began to run back down the path they had come from.A large bolt of lighting hit the handle of the hammer, and with a scream, Danica's body was lit up with blue light.

 

/***/

"Danica!"

 

Thor's eyes flew open as he sat up in bed, hearing the clap of thunder over his head. He here the covers off his head as he quickly dressed.

 

When he ran downstairs he noticed the barn door was wide open, letting him see the storm raging outside the door.

 

"Danica!" He yelled as he ran down a path, certain this was the way she had gone.

 

A few minutes later, Thor stopped as he heard the gallop of hooves, and a second later, a large horse appeared, reins trailing behind it.

 

"Woah." He held up his hand as the horse quickly appeared.

 

The black horse let out a scream as it quickly stopped, then reared up. "Easy, boy, easy." He dropped his voice as he approached the animal, reaching for the reins touching the ground. "Good. Good." His fingers frappes the leather straps and is other hand touched the black nose. "You are a magnificent steed, aren't you? You make the steeds of Asgard look like nags." He chuckles as the horse nuzzled under his arms, and he scratched the velvety nose. "Can you take me to Danica, fine steed."

 

He moved to the side of the horse, grabbed the silky black mane into his hands, then lifted himself over the back.

 

Rain soaked him as the horse ran down the dirt path, and he had to keep low so the branches wouldn't hit him in the face.

 

A few hundred yards away, he noticed something lying in the ground, and thanks to a lash of lighting, Thor noticed it was the form of a person lying in the grass.

 

"Danica!" Thor pulled o mute reins, and jumped off the horse, and landed on his knees. "Danica!"

 

He scooped her up, then turned her over onto his lap, and brushed the wet hair form her face, to see her eyes were closed. He gently shook her .

 

"Danica!" He grabbed her face, searching for any signs of life. Finally, he heard a soft moan. He held her to him, and when he heard the roar of engines, he looked upwards, and saw the Quinjet hovering above them.

 

As it landed, Thor stood up, Danica cradled in his arms, shielding her form the wind. As the door came down, Thor noticed the hammer lying a few hundred yards away.

 

“Take her.” Thor handed her off to Tony as he walked over to the hammer. He hesitated for a second before he wrapped his large hand around the handle, easily lifting it up from the ground.

 

A small smile ghosted across his lips as he felt the familiar weight. Then he turned to the jet, then walked up the ramp, the doors closing behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. 7

 

 

With a soft, low moan from her lips, Danica slowly opened her eyes, . Her tongue felt fat and heavy in her mouth as she swept it along her dry, cracked lips. Her head was pounding in time with her heart, and she slowly sat up from the bed.

 

She noticed a pair of clothes had been nearly folded on a chair, so Danica slowly got out of bed, feeling the cold floor beneath her toes.

 

On top of the clothes was a note:

 

When you are ready, find us upstairs.

 

It took  her a bit, and she got lost in the massive house, but she finally heard to men flaming, and as she walked up the stairs, she could hear two men talking.

 

"And you trust her?" Tonys voice could be heard.

 

"She wielded the full power of Mjölnir. No mortal man has ever survived that much power." Thor placed his large hands on the metal table, and bent his head, a few pieces of hair fell into his eyes. "I need answers. And I must take her to Asgard." Thor lifted his head to see Tony glaring at him.

 

"No."

 

"It's the only way!" Thor bellowed, straightening to his full height. "You want to protect her, well so do I."

 

Tony flinched a bit a the thunderous tone in the Avengers voice, realizing that Thor was true to his word.

 

"You bring her back, you understand? I promised her father I would keep her safe. His dying word was to keep Danica from danger."

 

"You have my word, Tony Stark."

 

"My father's dead?" Danica walked into the large kitchen, to see Tony and Thor standing near a table. Her eyes swept over Thor's form, noting the blue armor that hugged his muscular figure.

 

"Danica." Tony held up his hand as Danica walked into the kitchen, her green eyes turning so light, they almost Glowed. "Your father died to protect you."

 

"Bullshit!" Danica screamed so loud that a glass near Thor exploded, he jumped back, and looked to see Danica had raised her hands, the tips of them sparkling with electricity. "My father was a drunk! He left us!"

 

"Danica," Tony nervously flicked his eyes over to Thor, who was just standing there  looking at Danica, shock on his face. "Your father was a brilliant man. He loved you, and your mom so very much."

 

"Lies!" She screamed as the light grew bright, and her head fell back as a pulse of light exploded from her, knocking Thor and Tony to the ground.

 

Thor rolled over onto his side as glass rained down on him, then it grew silent. He lifted his head, shaking out the bits of glass out of his hair.

 

He heard a groan, and raised his head to see Tony roll over onto this back, and let out a huge sigh.

 

"Remind me not to piss her off again." With a grunt he sat up to see Danica lying motionless on the floor.

 

"Danica!" Thor was on his knees as he slid through the glass to Danica. He raised her head to see the blood trickling from her nose. He extended his hand out, and waited. A second later, he grasped the handle of the hammer, and turned to Tony. "Our healers will know how to fix her." He lifted Mjlonir to the sky, as lighting slid down the hammer and engulfed Thor. "Heimdall! Open the bifrost!"

 

 

A large beam of light engulfed Thor, he picked up Danica into right arm, holding tightly to her, while he continued to hold the hammer.

 

As they disappeared, Tony let out a groan, and closed his eyes. "I'm getting to old for this shit."

 

 

Within seconds, Thor was kneeling at the end of a rainbow colored bridge, with the ever vigilant gate keeper, Heimdall.

 

Thor stood up as he adjusted Danica in his arms. "Send word quick, Heimdall. We must put her in the healing chamber."

 

Thor spin his hammer and it quickly flew him across the bridge towards a large castle that was built into a huge mountain.

 

/***/

 

 

 

"How is she?"

 

 

 

How is she?" Thor looked at her form that was lying in the chamber, above her, a hologram of her body.

 

The scientist looked up to see Thor, dressed in a low cut black shirt, and gray pants.

 

"If you've waited, she'd be dead by now." The scientist moved her hand over the image, showing Thor the pulsating mass. "When she touched the hammer, it jumped started her brain. When Heirleif does Asgard, he also took all the secrets, and magic of Asgard. He put them inside Danica's head, where it would be safe."

 

"Is she going to be okay!"

 

"Oh, yes," her face flushed crimson, "she's been on Earth too long that her body is rejecting the Asgardian technology. She needs to readjust. I want her here for a bit."

 

Thor heard a moan coming from Danica, so looked at the scientist and she nodded and pushed a button, sliding open the coffin like chamber.

 

"Danica." He bent down as he gently lifted her out of the chamber, watching her black lashes flutter open. He slid her a smile as her green eyes focused on him, glowing blue just a bit, then turned into that beautiful shade of green. "Hey."

 

"Where am I?" She slowly lifted her head as she noticed a huge window at the far end of the room, a glass wall that showcases a long, rainbow colored bridge that expanded over water.

 

"I have a lot to tell you Danica, but first, there's a feast in my honor," he gently sat her down on the ground, his arm still locked around her waist."And I want you to join me. So, let me show you your chambers, and you can rest up."

 

Danica looked up at him, and slid him a smile. "Let me guess, your names not Chris Banner."

 

Thor licked his bottom lip as he laid his hand along her jaw, looking into her eyes. "There's a reason we meet Danica, fate had a play in our meeting."

 

He leaned down so his face was close to hers, his nose gently touched hers. He then titled his head a bit to the right as he lightly pressed his on hers, feeling a electricity zip along his spine.

 

"Thor, let that poor child get some rest."

 

Danica jumped when she heard the voice and turned to see a beautiful woman walk into the room, her blue silk dress billowing from behind her. She pulled out of Thor's embrace, embarrassed at being caught.

 

"Danica Jensen," Thor chuckled, embarrassed, "May I introduce you to Frigga, Queen of Asgard, my mother."

 

Frigga looked at the beautiful young woman, seeing the fear in her green eyes. "Come. Let me show you to your chambers."

 

As Frigga led her out of the room, she turned to look at Thor, who gave her a wink, then slid her a smile.


	10. {8}

Thor couldn't get her out of his head.  
  
He had become obsessed with her to the point that it was considered almost unhealthy.. Heavens above, his want for her was like nothing he'd ever experienced. If only this beautiful woman had any idea of the pure filth that were his thoughts that swirled inside that head of his, the kiss alone was spectacular.  
  
The first moment he saw her, when she was hurtling twenty stories to her death, and when he caught her and looked upon her face, he swore he was looking at the face of the goddess of love herself.  
  
He wasn't sure it was her in that diner, until Tony filed him in on the story, and how her condo had been destroyed on purpose. Someone was trying to destroy evidence.  
  
Tony knew she would run, knowing she didn't like to stay in one place, so he kept tabs on her, planting Lucy in the diner.  
  
An eruption of laughter startled Thor out of his thoughts, so he let out a chuckle himself, picked up his goblet, and proceed to drink the strong ale. He paused, the cup to his lips, wondering if Danica would enjoy this, she did enjoy to drink.  
  
  
  
"Sweet Gods," came a voice from his right, "it's like Freyja* has graced us with her presence."  
  
Thor looked up from his ale to see her standing near a pillar, wearing a long, blue silk gown with a long slit up the hem, letting him see her long, lean right leg. Her hair was down, and curled, the end placed on her shoulder, one end braided up off her neck. She stole the very breath from his lungs.  
  
"No, my friends, I am afraid her beauty pales in comparison to Danica. I bid you, good evening." He grabbed another goblet of ale, a plate of cheese, and fruit, then walked over to where she was standing. "Danica, you made it." His eyes slowly swept up her frame, pausing a bit to look at the neckline of her dress. He approved of the way the dress forced her breasts together.  
  
"Im sorry," she whispered , "But, oh sweet hell, that bed was the most comfortable i have ever been on."  
  
Thor chuckled as he handed her the goblet. "only the finest in Asgard. Made from Pegasus feathers. Softest in all the Nine Realms."  
  
Danica turned her to look at Thor, then she snorted. "You're pulling my leg."  
  
"I am not," Thor laughed and when he still saw the disbelief on her face, he place the platter of cheese and fruit on a table, then grabbed her hand. "Come with me."  
  
She slid her hand into his, feeling a little bit of jolt as his large hand covered hers. She kept a tight hold on her ale, feeling her anxiety kick up a notch.  
  
She was trying to put on a brave face, everyone here was so kind to her, but she was seriously freaking the hell out.  
  
He led her out of the banquet hall, and she was thankful for the peace and quiet. He led her down the marble hallway, where it opened into a huge garden, and the colors of the flowers and trees took her breath away, the colors were so vibrant, and they almost seemed to glow.  
  
She tightened her grip on his hand as he led her through a courtyard to the very end where a large building was located, next to a bubbling spring. This whole place, the entire beauty of it all, was straight out of a fairy tale book.  
  
She had to be dreaming all of this.  
  
When they approached the building, she heard soft nickers coming from inside, and a smile came to her face.  
  
Thor let go of her hand and opened the door and they stepped inside the building, the smell of hay, horses, and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint.  
  
The smell reminded her of her friends bird, and the the smell of its feathers.  
  
He turned to her a smile on his face as he led her further down the barn, where it opened into a huge paddock.  
  
When she stepped out on the grass, she let out a gasp as she saw the white horses grazing. There were a dozen so of them, and a smile came to her lips. She was about to say something, when one of them turned to the side, and in awe, Danica watched as huge wings unfurled form the back.  
  
"Oh my god," Danica breathed as she watched the winged horse shake its head, then curl the wings back up, tucking them into its side.  
  
From above their heads, a loud whinny came, so Danica looked up to see a large bird circling high over head.  
  
"Your highness!" A stable hand came running out of the barn, panic all over his face, "I had no idea you were coming to the stables, or I wouldn't have let him out."  
  
Danica looked up to see the large bird began to fly lower, and felt Thor grip her arm. "Danica, we use go, it is not safe."  
  
Danica looked at Thor's massive hand around her bicep, then up at the bird.  
  
But it wasn't a bird.  
  
As the winged creature circled lower, Danica saw the biggest, blackest horse she had ever seen. She ignored Thor's pleas for them to go, and watched as the horse landed, fanning its wings.  
  
The huge animal reared up on its hind legs, the huge hooves pawing the air.  
  
Thor felt movement, and tore his gaze off the winged horse, to see Danica walking towards it.  
  
"Danica! No! He'll kill you!" Thor walked towards Danica, but the horse let out a loud whinny and reared up again. "Danica!"  
  
"Will you shut up?" Danica whispered as she turned to look at Thor, seeing the concern on his face. "It's okay. He won't hurt me."  
  
"Crazy woman!" Thor sighed, "he won't let anyone touch him."  
  
Thor watched in amazement as Danica slowly walked up to the Pegasus, slowly stretching out her hand. The horse stopped its rearing, and slowly tossed his head up and down.  
  
"Your highness," the stable hand stood next to Thor and anxiously wrung his hands. If something happened to the future king of Asgard, he knew it would be his head. "She mustn't." He raised a large wand that he had been holding in his hand, the tips sparking with electricity.  
  
"It's okay Borodin." Thor turned back to Danica to see that she had approached the large animal, and her hand was on his nose.  Her eyes were closed, and her head pressed up against the animals head. She was way too close for his liking.  
  
"She is amazing."  
  
  
  
Thor gazed at Danica, a smile spread across his face as he watched her. "Yes she is."  
  
After a few moments, Danica removed her face from the animal, gave him a soft pat on the large neck, then returned to where Thor was standing, glaring at the stable hand.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," Thor scolded her, "he could have killed you!"  
  
Danica looked up at him, placing her hand on her slim hip. "He's not dangerous at all. He's just trying to protect his herd, from him!" Danica pointed her finger at the stable hand, "he's scared! Because you use this on him and his herd!" She walked up to the stable hand, grabbed the wand out of his hand, and placed it to his neck, "how does this feel asshole!"  
  
"Danica!" Thor watched in horror, and amazement as Danica pressed the button, sending bolts of electric current into the stable hand. Thor took it from her hand. "Leave us!”The stable hand nodded and ran back into the stables.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Danica sighed. She let out a small squeal as a large arm snaked around her small waist, pulling him close to her.  
  
He took her finger, raised her chin up, and smiled down at her. “You are an amazing woman, Danica Jensen. And I would be honored to kiss you.”  
  
Danica closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers, amazed at the softness, she let out a sigh as she slid her arms around his neck, and sighed as the kiss deepened.


	11. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!

"I'm sorry, your highness," came a clearing of a throat.  
  
Thor let out a groan as he broke the kiss, turning to see a castle guard. "Yes?" He said, annoyance in his voice. All he wanted, was to be left alone with this Goddess.  
  
"You are wanted in the Great Hall, your father has arrived."  
  
"Fine," Thor sighed as he waved his hand, sending the guard away. He turned back to Danica, cupped her small face into his large hands. "I want to end this night with no more interruptions." He pauses to kiss her again, his lips pressed hard onto hers. " I will send word." He moved his mouth to her ear, and whispered. "I want to end this night with you in my bed, Danica."  
  
Danica felt her body shaking as Thor left her standing near the barn. She took a moment to gather herself, then walked into the barn.  
  
She was so focused on her own thoughts, that she didn't see the shadowy figure watching her.  
  
/***/  
  
“Oh Danica, I was hoping to see you. I have something to show you.”  
  
Danica turned her head to see the Queen approaching her.  
  
She takes Danica up a long flight of stairs to an old attic door. With a creak it opens and the two women walk up another short flight of stairs, where it opened up into a room.  
  
When the lights come on, Danica sees it is crammed full of books and gadgets.  
  
"This was your fathers study."  
  
Danica turned her gaze off the books, and looked at the Queen. "My fathers room?"  
  
"Oh yes," Frigga smiled. She motioned with her hand, letting Danica know it was alright to explore. "You're father was a magician, on your world you call them scientist. Here, it's one in the same."  
  
"Why cant I remember any of this?" Danica picked up a dust covered book, then sat it back down. "Why, why did my father leave?"  
  
Frigga walked over to a table where she opened a book, above her projected a hologram image of a battle.  
  
"Several thousand years ago, Thor's grandfather, Bor, was ruler of Asgard." Frigga circles around the table, watching Danica. "Your father was the courts scientist then, and he came upon a stone that had the power of unyielding magic." She paused as she came sound the table, the. Stood next to Danica. "This magic stone, jumpstarted Asgard, and along with the Nine Realms, gave us technology we could only dream of. Your father invented the Bifrost, an new way to connect the Nine Realms”.  
  
"What happened?" Danica pointed to the hologram.  
  
"The King of the Dark Elves, Malaki, learned of its magic, and he wanted to yield the magic for himself. So, he invaded Asgard. In order to protect the heart of the Nine Realms, Bor gave your father the stone, and along with you, escaped to Midgard, or what you call Earth.” She smiled as she noticed the puzzled, and confused look on her face. “I’ve kept you long enough. Go. Rest.”  
  
/***/  
After her visit with Frigga, Danica returned to her chamber to see a spread of food laid on the table, and a huge jug of red wine. As the meaty aroma hit her nose, she felt her stomach rumble, making her realize she hadn't eaten anything since-well she couldn't remember the last time she ate.  
  
As she sat down at the table, she spotted a note placed up against a goblet, and a smile came to her lips as she read the note:  
  
 **Eat my love. You are going to need your strength. Meet me at my chambers in an hours time. Until then, Danica, I will count the hours**  
  
Danica felt a zip along her spine, and she placed the letter on the table. She knew Thor had a big "appetite", she had heard the woman talking at the banquet. But no matter how beautiful these women were, he only had eyes for her.  
  
Her culture was so much different than his. He was so free with his love, and his drinking, and pillaging. She chuckled as she took a bite of what she presumed was chicken-don't ask, don't tell-.  
  
"Shit." Danica sighed as she gulped down a healthy amount of wine.  
  
She was through her fourth goblet of wine, when she made up her mind what she was going to do.  
  
“This is crazy! This is crazy!”  
  
She walked down the torch lines jallway, and up a small flight of stairs where she saw a door.  
  
With her heart hammering in her chest, she knocked on the wooden door.  
  
/***/  
  
  
  
Thor was in a foul mood, this was not how he wanted his night to end.  
  
No, instead his father wanted to ream him for loosing the stone, and leaving it on Earth not protected..  
  
Thor had asked Tony, but no one had heard or seen the stone.  
  
He walked over to a marble basin, dipped a cloth into the water, then washed himself dry.  
  
With a sigh, he threw the rag next to the basin, then walked over to the large, windowless opening, then stepped out onto the balcony. He placed his hands on the stone railing, and looked over Asgard.  
  
Thor was fifteen hundred years old, and that was a long time to go through life without a companion. Did he really want to rule Asgard by himself?  
  
When he heard the knock, a smile spread to his lips as he walked across the chambers, and opened it up to see Danica.  
  
Danica sighed as she looked at the beautiful gentleman that stood in front of her, shirtless, his bronze skin highlighted by the fire.  
  
“I’m glad you could make it.” He smiled as he took her hand, lifted her hand to his lips, and softly kissed her skin. He stepped back to let her inside, and locked the door behind him. He gave strict orders to the palace Guards, unless Asgard was under attack, he was not to be disturbed. “Come.”  
  
The chambers Thor occupied consisted of a large bed lined with furs, a fireplace, and a large dining room table. He walked over to Danica, to see the fear on her face.  
  
“Are you Alright Danica?” He swept her hair from her face, planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
“I’m just nervous.” She smiled up at him.  
  
Thor gazed into her eyes, then squinted at her. “Is this your first time?”  
  
“No!” Danica chuckled. “Just, nervous with you. You, me, alone in your suite." She smiled. "Earlier, I didn't want you to stop. Now, I'm not sure what I want." Danica tried to move from his embrace, but he held her tight.  
  
“I will not force you to do anything you are not ready for.”  
  
He leaned down, pulling her close, his lips gently brushing hers. Within seconds, Danica was feeling that now familiar hot sensation that only he created. The kiss quickly grew more intense, hungry.  
  
Slow, gentle exploring kisses, tasted the sweetness of her lips. Thor’s hands slid up her leg to her thigh. Danica sighed as he felt her silky, smooth skin. His tongues caressed her lips before moving down her neck, and across the soft skin of her shoulder. He held her tightly with one arm, his hand moving further up her thigh until he hit the edge of her dress.  
  
"You're so soft," The words vibrated against her skin.  
  
With her hands shaking, Danica moved her hands over to his chest, touching the smooth, tight muscles of his chest. Her teeth nibbled on his ear, making him groan. Her hand explored lower to the rippling muscles of his hard abs. Danica could already fell his erection pressing against her thigh, making her dizzy with need. Her hand splayed across his chest as the other reached the side of his neck, opening the shirt wider. This time, it was Thor that moaned.  
  
"Take me to your bed, Thor.”  
  
He felt a shiver run through his body as she spoke his name. He smiled, half groaning, half sighing in relief. He'd waited for her to say those words.  
  
He pulled her close to him again, capturing her mouth harder. His hand moved up under the edge of her dress to the top of her thigh, feeling the puckered flesh against his palms. Dani leaned back as his mouth trailed down her neck again and made its way to the cleavage that peeked out for his enjoyment. His tongue traced the curve of each breast. Danica whimpered with pleasure, moving closer to Thor. Their hands were everywhere, exploring each other's bodies, Danica’s heart was pounding. Her breath was short. Every nerve on her body was tingling. She'd never felt more alive.  
  
"Danica, are you sure?"  
  
Dani gazed back at him, her eyes clouded with a lustful fog. With a shy smile, she nodded. "Please."  
  
Thor took her hand and guided her to the large to the edge of his bed. They stood there staring into each others eyes. Thor kissed her, cupping her face with his hands.  
  
"You're shaking." He bit his lips with a sexy grin. "I love that I do that to you."  
  
Danica blushed as she raised her hands to his chest, her finger trailing its way down the middle of his smooth chest to his waistband of his breeches.Her fingers traced around his hard pec, loving the hard muscles. Everything about this man was perfect.  
  
"You like?" He teased. Danica gave him a timid nod. "My turn."  
  
He reached behind her and slowly lowered the zipper of her dress, gently sliding it down over her curvaceous body to reveal the purple lingerie underneath. Thor stopped for a moment to take in the sight of her, noting the purple lace bra and panties.  
  
He was not used to his, but damn, did it not look stunning on her.  
  
The lace underwear fit perfectly across the curve of her hips and highlighted her stomach. The bra fit like a second skin, pushing her beautiful, full breasts to the point that it was about to bulge out over the top. The lace was so sheer, her could see right through it. Her breathing was shallow and shaky.  
  
Thor could see a slight blush wash across her face. He knew she was nervous, fighting every instinct to cover up. Why wasn't he saying anything?  
  
"You take my breath away," He whispered.  
  
Thor grabbed Danica, folding her into his arms.  
  
There was no stopping him now.  
  
His lips found her mouth and neck, kissing her madly, engulfed with this intense need to caress every part of her body. His hand cupped her breast through the thin lace. Danica breathed in sharply. Thor loved the sounds she made when he touched her.  
  
Danica moved her hands back to the belt on his breeches .It had been awhile she she'd done this, but it came away easily. Soon, she was standing there with it hanging from her hand like a whip. When she lowered his zipper, his pants dropped to the floor as her hands moved to his form fitting briefs. Her shy hands grazed against his arousal When she moved them away, Thor placed her hands against him.  
  
"This is how much I want you."  
  
Her hand slid inside the cotton and wrapped her fingers around him, he groaned, plunging his tongue deeper into her mouth. She was stunned at his size, wondering if it was going to work. As she slowly stoked the length of him, she prepared herself for him, knowing he'd be as gently as he ever was.  
  
Thor lifted Danica into his arms and stepped towards the bed. He placed her near the middle, crawling to the bed beside her, kissing her, probing her mouth softly with this tongue.  
  
Danica’s mind was reeling, unable to think or see straight. His kiss seemed to pull every fear or doubt from her body. She couldn't remember what had held her back. The only thought going through her head, was being with him, having him inside of her.  
  
Thor’s hands moved up her back and unfastened the bra, it taking him a moment to figure out the contraption.  
  
He growled playfully when her breasts burst of the lace restraint. Danica closed her eyes, her back arched as he kissed her. As his lips traveled down to her ample breast, his hands found the lace edge of her underwear. His tongue raced the outline of each rosy peak before taking her in his mouth. He teased her, sucked, urging the nipple to its fullest height.  
  
Danica took a sharp breath, as his fingers moved below the lace and touched her. He stroked her gently, kissing her stomach, licking the edge of her navel.  
  
"Oh...”She moaned, pushing her hips upwards, seeking his touch.  
  
Thor sat up in bed and looked at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes sparkled against the fire light in his bedroom. He leaned down and kissed her leg. His hands and lips traveled up her thighs, making sure to not miss an inch of her soft skin.  
  
One finger hooked her lace panties as his lips caressed her hip. When his fingers found the moist soft flesh between her tanned thighs, he slowly eased a finger inside of her, while his tongue licked a nipple.  
  
Danica whispered his name so quietly, it was almost not heard. Her skin was so ready, so alert, she felt every touch run straight through her body like a thousand lighting bolts.  
  
. Thor slowly inched back up her body with his mouth, while adding a second finger to her already wet, warm, welcoming center. He took this time exploring her body, months of explicit fantasy finally becoming reality. There was no way he was rushing this.  
  
"Danica,” He whispered, kissing her neck gently. "are you alright?"  
  
Danica nodded, arching her hips towards the probing fingers. "I'm..more...than alright." Danica smiled as she struggled to speak.  
  
Thor moved to his knees as he pushed her legs further apart. He knelt between her thighs and carefully lowered himself. Danica curled one leg around his waist as her fingers slid up his back. Thor sighed as he felt her body wrap around his. Her skin felt like velvet against his. She touched his face with one hand.  
  
"It's OK, don't stop," She moaned  
  
Thor started into her eyes, his hair falling all around her face. "I've wanted you the moment I saw you."  
  
Their limbs entwined, lost in paradise, no longer two bodies but one exploring entity.  
  
"Look at me My Queen.”  
  
Her eyes met his as he guided himself into her warm, moist threshold, slowly inch by inch. The slick skin opened allowing him to claim every part of her body. He loved the feeling of being inside of her , caused him to groan again. He took his time, making sure he didn't hurt her.  
  
"Damn you feel incredible."  
  
She was so tiny, so tight against him, but they fit perfectly. Almost like a key to the most incredible treasure. Slowly, Thor began to rock his hips, sliding out then back in deeper with each trust.  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
Her hips cradled his as he thrust himself inside her, faster. He delved deeper into her, with every rhythmic push of his hips taking her higher and higher towers their final climax.  
  
Danica’s nails dug into his back as their bodies exploded in ecstasy. Calling out his name,louder than before, she shuddered, her body gently squeezing his, pushing him over the edge to his own release. He growled her name, his muscles hard as stone as he pulsated within her. He kissed her fondly, struggling to recover, gasping for breath.  
  
"You Okay?" Thor kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Uh huh, " Danica giggled. She slowly moved her finger along the smooth skin of his chest.  
  
His body was stunning and for the first time since they had met, she had given her self permission to explore every inch of it.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Danica propped herself to look at him. "Why on earth are you sorry?  
  
"I hurt you, I promised..."  
  
"I"m fine, Danica giggled. I"ts been a while and you come far more equipped."  
  
"Mmhmmmm, I impressed you ,did I?" He teased her  
  
"So, tell me, Thor,” she smiled as she looked up at him, her hand sliding to his half flaccid erection, “Am I worthy?”  
  
Danica looked up at him and Thor seized the moment to capture her “ You are more than worthy. I may never let you leave now that i have you here."  
  
Danica giggled as his breath danced across her lips. Thor touched her breast, moving one hand to explore lower.  
  
/


	12. [10]

  
  
As the woman walked past him, Loki, the God of Mischief, pressed into the wall, letting the shadows conceal him. He gripped the small, silver dagger into his hand, wanting nothing more than to slice it in that pretty skin of hers.  
  
When he heard the old fools daughter was back in Asgard, Loki searched her room for the envelope her father had left her.  
  
But, it was no where to be found. When Loki told his father, Odin, Loki was more than pleased to see the anger on his fathers face.  
  
He waited for a few moments to see if it was quiet, then slowly walked towards the banquet hall, hearing the boisterous laugher, all for the fool that was his brother.  
  
No one was around as he walked through the courtyards and off towards a cave near the bridge.  
  
He looked around to make sure it was clear, then stepped inside of the cave, and when he appeared inside, he was no longer in Asgard.  
  
Stretched out before him, was a dark, desolate world. This was the Dark World, home of the Dark Elves.  
  
Loki turned as he heard a noise behind him, so he turned to face the new visitor.  
  
A humanoid- like creature approached Loki, and its appearance was very elf-like with its trademark pointy ears, scar-like ridges on its cheekbones, pale skin, deep-set eyes that shine ice blue, and a raised forehead.  
  
"Do you have the stone?"  
  
  
  
As he approached Loki, he bowed, looking up with his eyes.  "The Wench is in Asgard." Loki spat as he raised his head up to see the Dark Elf. "But she does not process the stone. I believe it's back on Ear-"  The Dark Elf grabbed Loki by the throat, choking him. “Her father,” Loki gasped as he put josh and over the pale hand, “sent the letter before I killed him.”  
  
"Then you get the stone. Use her, then kill her." The Dark Elf gripped tighter, causing Loki to struggle, his feet inches off the floor. "You fail me, and I will kill you too."  
  
/****/  
  
 **She was falling.**  
  
She was looking at the sky, seeing the destruction above her. But, despite hurtling twenty stories to her immediate death, she was strangely calm.  
  
Do you hallucinate before you die! Danica wondered as she noticed what looked like to her, a man coming towards her.  
  
I must already be dead.  
  
The man came faster towards her, holding something over his head, and a few strokes before she impacted, his strong arms caught her.  
  
"Danica!"  
  
Danica's eyes flew open, and it took her a few seconds to realize she was not falling, but lying on the softest bed she had ever been on.  
  
"Danica!"  
  
Her sense came to her as she recognized that deep voice, with that strange, but beautiful accent of his.  
  
"Hmmm?" It was then that she could hear a loud horn blowing.  
  
"Danica, you must get up, hurry."  
  
At the urgency in his voice, Danica instantly sat up. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Thor, dressed in his battle armor, took Danica’s face into his hands and gently kissed her. When he pulled back, he placed his chin on her head for a second, then kissed her forehead.  
  
“Get dressed. I will wait for you outside the door.”  
  
Danica flew out of the bed as she walked over to the floor, picked up the grey silk dress, and slid it over body. She found her silver sandals, and as she slid the last one on, she opened the door.  
  
And was met with chaos.  
  
There was stone debris along the floor, and screams could be heard echoing off the stone halls.  
  
“Thor, what is going on!”  
  
“We have to get out out of here, Danica,” he led her to where two palace guards were. “Take her to Bifrost.”  
  
“No, wait,” Danica pleaded as she tugged on his hand, “no! I want to wait for you.”  
  
“Asgard is under attack. I have to protect my home,” he slid a hand to her face, cupping it, “and you.” He stopped back and slid a small, metal object the size of a cell phone into her hand, “Find Lucy.”  
  
“Thor! No!” Danica screamed as she was dragged away.  
  
“I’m right behind you!” Thor turned from Danica, then turned behind him to face the oncoming threat.  
  
  
  
Danica was shielded as she was led to the bridge that led to the Bifrost. As they were half way on the bridge, they were stopped as two, huge Dark Elves jumped onto the bridge.  
  
She was pushed back as the two guards tried to fight off the Elves, but they were out numbered and easily slaughtered. Danica screamed as a blast from their spears hit them in the chest, exploding them to ash.  
  
Danica let out a scream as they came to her, their faces covered with an metal elven mask.  
  
Before they could grab her, a loud neighing could be heard, and Danica looked up to see the black winged horse flying above her.  
  
Danica looked toward the Bifrost, but that way was blocked by the Dark Elves.  
  
Then she looked toward Asgard, tears in her eyes as she heard the screams.  
  
Then, she gazed skyward to see the winged horse was circling lower, until it was under the bridge.  
  
She looked at the Elves coming toward her, and then down below to the water, then with a scream form her lips, she ran to the edge of the bridge.  
  
She closed her eyes feeling herself falling, then a second later, she landed on something solid.  
  
Her eyes flew open, and with a second of horror, realized she was on the back of the huge Pegasus. The winged animal let out a neigh as it reared up in the air, and Danica held onto the black mane, holding on tight, as it flew up from the water.  
  
A minute later, the horse landed on the opening to the Bifrost, and when she dismounted, he reared up and took off from the bridge.  
  
Danica ran into the room where the gate was located, to see a large man dressed in gold standing near the gate.  
  
“No!” She screamed as he grabbed her arm. “We have to wait!”  
  
“There is no time!” Himdell said as he raised his sword and slid it into the top of the gate.  
  
Danica turned behind her to see a portal was opening up, and she turned to look at the gate keeper.  
  
“Go!” He barked as he came towards her, took his hands and shoved her into the opening.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she felt warm water on her face. When she opens her eyes, she noticed she was looking up a grey sky, and it was raining.  
  
Danica sat up, and looked around her surroundings to see she was lying on dirt, and all around her were oak trees.  
  
She felt something in her hand, and she opened her palm to see the small flip phone. With a sob, she opened the top, her hands shaking.  
  
There was only one number programmed in, and with a cry from her lips hit the name:  
  
 _Calling: Lucy Carter_

 


	13. [11]

"Ms Carter, you have an incoming message."  
  
Lucy groaned as the curtains began to automatically slide open, so she took a pillow and clamped it over head.  
  
Damn Tony and his parties.  
  
"Dammit Jarvis, It's too early."  
  
"Yes, I know Ms Carter, but it is urgent."  
  
Lucy got up out of the bed, and looking outside the large windows onto the training compound, and noticed the dark clouds looming outside, from off in the distance, she could see a flash of lighting. Clad only in a pair of black boyshort panties, and a grey tee shirt, she walked over to her computer.  
  
"Patch it through."  
  
Above her head, she heard the click, then the sounds of someone sobbing. "This is Agent Carter, who is this? How did you get this number?"  
  
"Lucy?" Came a sob a few seconds later.  
  
"Oh my god, Danica! Where are you?" She scrolled through her laptop, trying to trace the signal. "Jarvis, can you pinpoint her location."  
  
"I'm trying Lucy, but with the storm I can only proximate a few miles from her exact location."  
  
"Danica!" Lucy clicked on the blinking circle on the computer and it pulled up a satellite image of a small town. "You are just outside Lincoln, Nebraska. There is a bar not too far form where you are. Maybe a couple of miles to the north of you. Can you make it?"  
  
"I...I don't know if I can Lucy. I'm so scared."  
  
"It's okay. I'm on my way. Find your way to that bar Danica, that's all you have to do."  
  
"Okay." Came the shaky voice.  
  
Lucy heard a click so she instructed Jarvis to scrabble the jet, and forgetting about her attire, opened the door to her suite and walked down the massive hall.  
  
When she rounded the corner, she ran head first into Steve Rogers, who had a cup of coffee in his right hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Steve reached out to steady her, and smiled. "Whats the rush?"  
  
"Danica just called. She's in Lincoln. Wanna come with me?"  
  
Steve looked at her for a minute, slid his eyes down her body, then looked at the floor. "Uh, you might wanna put some pants on first."  
  
  
  
He winked at her and held up the hand that was holding the mug of coffee. "And, this is for you. I'll get our stuff ready."  
  
Lucy took the cup, and with her cheeks three different shades of red, she walked back to her room and quickly swept her dark locks back from her face, secured it with a hair band, then found her pants and sneakers.  
  
  
  
She walked down the hall, pressed a button, and a huge door slid open, letting her see the dark clouds rolling above her .  
  
The Quinjet was sitting just a few yards away, and when she ran inside, the doors slid shut behind her. She walked to the front, to see Steve loading up the computer.  
  
Lucy bent down and looked through the window. "This is some storm. Thor's doing?"  
  
"No, this isn't anything of his I've seen before, no this is different."  
  
Lucy sat in the chair next to Steve and reached over and pressed a button pulling up the satellite link of where Danica was going to meet them.  
  
"I hope she's okay, she sounded pretty shook up."  
  
/***/  
  
Danica kneeled in the dirt, her hair plastered to her head, and sobs shaking her small body.  
  
"Heimdall!" She croaked, her voice hoarse from screaming, "please, open the Bifrost," she lifted her head and looked up at the dark sky.  
  
After a few minutes, she stood up from the dirt, looking down at her mud covered dress. She shivered as she began to walk through the woods, hugging her arms tight against her body.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she walked, but the rain finally stopped, and she raked back her wet hair.  
  
As she paused, she could hear the loud rumblings of a car engine, which let her know she was near a road. With fear propelling her, Danica ran through the woods, not feeling the branches as they scratched her arms and face, all she wanted to do was survive.  
  
Her breaths became ragged as she ran, but the only thing spurring her was him. She had to somehow find a way back to him. She knew something was wrong, she could sense it.  
  
When she didn't think she could run anymore, she stumbled and found herself falling on pavement. She caught herself, then looked up as she heard the rumble getting louder. And a few minutes later, headlights appeared over the hill.  
  
"Hey!" Danica screamed as she jumped out onto the road, waving her arms, "Stop!"  
  
The huge trucks tires screeched on the pavement as the driver slowed the vehicle to a stop. A second later, the interior dome light came on and she saw the form of a woman sitting behind the wheel.  
  
"Land sakes child!" The woman ran around to the front of the truck, seeing Danica standing there, soaking wet and shivering, "Are you Alright?"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Just outside of Harvey Nebraska, can I take you to the hospital?"  
  
"I need to go to the nearest bar," she noticed the look the old woman was giving her, "I'm...I'm meeting someone."  
  
"Your soaked. I have some clothes I was gonna donate to the church, but your more than welcome to look through them."  
  
With the change of clothes tucked under her arm, she thanked the woman, at first not accepting the cash the woman thrust into her hand.  
  
"Please, I couldn't sleep at night knowing you didn't have a place to stay."  
  
Danica thanked the woman, then closed the cab door and proceeded to walk to the small bar. When she opened the red door, and stepped inside, she was thankful it was nearly empty.  
  
After a judgmental stare from the bartender, he pointed to a hallway, showing her that's where the bathrooms were located.  
  
Danica walked down the hallway, opened the small bathroom door, locking it behind her.  
  
She took off the ruined silk dress, throwing it in the trash. She noticed the scratches along her arms, and a quick examination showed them on her face as well.  
  
She bent her head, the wet, blonde hair fell into her eyes, and her small frame began to shake with her silent sobs.  
  
/****/  
  
Heimdall, all-seeing and all-hearing Asgardian gate keeper, could hear the mortals cries, but a staff to the throat was preventing him from obeying her.  
  
He looked down the bridge to see Thor was busy fighting Dark Elves. "Hurry," he groaned.  
  
“Keep it open Heimdall!” Thor grunted as he threw his hammer, destroying the Elves before him. Our of breath, he turned to see that Heimdall was outnumbered.  
  
He couldn’t let the Elves go through the Bifrost. With a heavy heart, he knew what had to be done.  
  
“I’m sorry Danica!” Thor raised the hammer high, calling upon the lighting.  
  
  
  
With a cry from his lips, he crashed it down the bridge, exploding the shards of glass. An electric current travels through the bridge to where the gate was, and with an explosion that was powerful enough to destroy the Elves, destroyed the only way back to her.


	14. [12]

From the loud music that slapped her in the face, Lucy was certain that the bar would be crowded. So she was surprised to find it empty, except for the bartender.

She walked up to the bartender, and flashed him her best smile. “Was wondering if you have seen this woman?” Lucy slid out a picture and held it up so the bartender could see it.”

“That her?” The man with the thick beard pointed over in a dark corner of the room. “She’s just been sittin there the past hour, never touching that beer. Should I call the cops?”

“It’s okay,” she slid him a warm smile, not liking the way this creep was looking at her. She looked over in the direction the bartender had been pointed, to see Danica sitting a booth, her hands wrapped around a mug of beer, looking at it like it held all the answers. “Danica?”

Danica blinked a few times, then looked up to see the woman with the curly chestnut hair, and she instantly broke down. “Lucy!”

Lucy slid into the seat next to her friend and held Danica as she sobbed. She pulled back, and smoothed back her blonde hair. “Let’s get you out of here okay?”

Danica slowly nodded, and allowed herself to be lex out of the bar, and a little ways down the street. She didn’t ask questions, her body was still in shock over the recent events.

When they reached a field where a black jet was waiting, Danica stopped, feeling fear over take her. She didn’t really know who to trust anymore.

Lucy turned to see that Danica had stopped, then pressed the link on her ear. “Open the doors Steve.”

Danica took a few steps back as there was hiss, and then a opening appeared from underneath the belly of the jet, and a ramp clanged to the ground.

She noticed a man coming down the ramp, a short muscular frame, blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled.

“Miss, it’s an honor to finally meet you.” He extended his hand between them. “Steve Rogers.”

She looked at him for a minute, then hesitantly put her hands into his, briefly shook it, then pulled back. “T..thank you.”

Lucy put a hand on her back. “Come on. The compounds an hour away. You can rest.”

Danica walked up the ramp and Lucy led her to a bench and had her sit down, and wrapped a grey hoodie around her shoulders.

Danica hugged it to her and was instantly hit with the smell of him. She curled up into a fetal position on the bench, wrapped the hoodie tighter to her, then with his comforting smell wrapped around her, she fell asleep.

/***/  
“Sir, the Quinjet just landed.”

Tony looked up from his computer. “Thanks JARVIS.” He slid his feet off the desk and turned in his chair to see the occupants walking out of the jet, and noticed Danica right away.

He walked out of the office, and down a long corridor that meet into the hanger bay and intercepted the group. “Hey, I need to see Danica.”

Lucy slid her gaze over to Danica, who looked so pale. “You gonna be ok?”

“Yeah.” She watched Steve and Lucy disappear around a corner, then turned to Tony.

He slowly raised his hands at her. “It’s ok. I’m fine. Thanks to this.” He took a hand and slid his tee shirt up, and showed her the blue glowing disc in the middle of his chest. “This thing can take a hit. Now, come with me. I have something to show you.”

Danica hesitated, then followed him down a hallway, down a flight of stairs where it opened into a large lab. “This, is the lab. Our scientists come up with weapons for the Avengers. And this is all thanks to your father.”

“I...I don’t understand.” Danica looked around the lab to see the many weapons.

“This,” Tony paused as he walked over to a table and picked up an envelope, then handed it to Danica. “This will explain everything.”

Danica looked down to see it was the envelope her father had left her. “How did you get this?”

“Hmm,” Tony shrugged, “I might have had some agents go fetch your stuff. Upstairs Thor’s door on the right is your room.”

She let out a slow breath as she looked at the envelope in her hands. She laid it on the glass table and stared at it, not wanting to open it. She smoothed her hair back, let out a breath and grabbed the envelope.

She slid her fingers under the seal, and slid out a yellow piece of legal paper. She unfolded the paper and saw the near hand writing of her father.

**My Dearest Danica:  
If you are in possession of this letter, well I’m afraid something has happened to me. I have entrusted this letter to Howard Stark, who in turn passed it down to his son. This letter contains the location of the magic of Asgard, which should only be entrusted in the care of a Seiðr, which is you Danica**

_Seiðr practitioners were of both sexes, although females are more widely attested, with such sorceresses being variously known as vǫlur, seiðkonur_

**The future I see for you, young one, is fulfilling what is rightfully yours**

Find the stone in the item you loved a a little girl. By this time, you should be in the safe hands of the Avengers, they will protect you and the future of Asgard, with their lives.

Danica sat back in the chair, and looked at the letter, tears blurring her vision.

“No.”

Danica angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up from the chair. She was no longer going to allow fear run her life.

She knew exactly where the stone was located, and she was finally going to get some answers.


End file.
